Betrayal
by Yosenpaia
Summary: When an angel breaks the ten commandments, it's condemned to the worst of punishments, to become an errant being of the underworld. A fallen angel.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor the Alternate Universe belongs to me. I only own the work that you are going to read.**_

 _ **Warnings: (General) Man x Man, mention of Catholic and mythological beliefs, violence, angst, death of character, sexual content (not so explicit)**_

 _ **Pairs to be displayed: -Principal: GerIta (Ludwig x Feliciano) - Light PruIta (Gilbert x Feliciano), light RusAme (Ivan x Alfred), ItaPan (Feliciano x Japan)**_

* * *

In Christianity, a fallen angel is an angel who has been cast out of heaven for disobedience or rebellion against the commands of God.

All of them are long, of great quantity and blurred by the sight of the one who reads them.

But there are ten that surpass the others.

The ten Commandments.

There are several punishments for the one who breaks them, both angels and humans.

They all know what they are, and they have to be fulfilled, no matter what happens.

What few know, is that maximum punishment is not going to hell.

Beyond.

A darker, solitary place where sinful souls of love wander with auras of sadness and sorrow, already doomed to attach themselves to the memory of that love that led them to their doom.

Hundreds of years ago an angel was sent there as punishment, an angel named Semyazza, who didn't fall alone, if not with two hundred more angels, which provoked a great war between angels and demons: the War of Light and Darkness.

There were years stained with blood and death, all that remained was hope.

But when the cruelest punishment comes from your own people, where is hope?


	2. I

_**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor the Alternate Universe belongs to me. I only own the work that they are going to read.**_

 _ **Warnings: In prologue**_

 _ **Couples: In prologue**_

 _ **"You will honor your mother and your father."**_

It's a very long history.

Yes, it really is.

I don't know for sure when it started, or when it will end, I just know it happened, it happens and it will happen.

To get a start, let's say that everything started at the birth of Veneciano Vargas, better known among his people as Feliciano, for his always optimistic and happy attitude.

He was a beautiful angel with soft, creamy skin, silky hair, and amber eyes that would melt the coolest being in the universe.

When he was a child, he was a cheerful and affectionate boy who loved to show his affection to others.

His birth was bittersweet, partly for the creation of a beautiful creature and partly for the almost sudden death of his mother in childbirth.

What is needed to say?

His father always blamed him for it.

And he knew that Lovino secretly thought the same, despite denying this fact over and over again.

Feliciano grew healthy, punished by the doubts of his future, the looks that made him feel guilty of a crime that he hadn't committed and the coldness of his older brother.

When he was six years old, already quite awake for his age, his father died in battle, in that futile and horrible senseless war he had heard so many anecdotes of.

From a very early age he had grown up with the image of his grandfather as a hero, a strong, smiling and affectionate archangel who took him by the hand when they went for a walk and comforted him when he had a nightmare.

Feliciano attended the reunion made for the memory of the deceased angels, but he would be silent for always that he didn't feel anything.

Neither sorrow nor sadness, nothing.

Only false tears had fallen, even when he was young he had learnt to have a smiling mask, and that was normal for him.

He knew he was committing a sin, but what could he do?

He swears, he swears that he tried with all his heart to feel something... But his heart was still empty of some emotion.

When he reached the age of nine, Romulus died.

It was all so fast that he didn't have time to assimilate it.

One day they told him that his beloved grandfather had died and another he was being separated from his brother by strangers.

He watched as Lovino tried to escape the arms of those guardian angels, he had to reach his brother, but his strength was null in comparison to them.

From there he was taken to a large mansion, where he was welcomed by a kind and beautiful young lady with brown hair and jade eyes, who invited him to come and meet his new owner.

In a large and immaculate room was a man, who played the piano elegantly.

The young lady interrupted him somewhat nervously, and that was when Feliciano could see that the knight was blind.

But the blind did not take away the sublime and the proud of that man.

He was named Roderich Edelstein, and became his full-time tutor.

Feliciano in return had to do household chores and so on.

At that time he met many unforgettable people...

At the age of fourteen, he left Edelstein's house, freed by his inability to pay all his expenses, and with the certainty that the young man must be released free, and live at last with his brother.

When Lovino turned sixteen, he was named Angel of Victory. His ceremony was public and he celebrated with three other teenagers.

His function? Fight.

His job? Impeccable.

But because of this he spent much time in small battles and less at home, leaving his younger brother alone.

Two years later it was Feliciano's turn.

It took a long time because Feliciano didn't like the fight, he couldn't hurt a fly, nor did he seem interested in credenza or in serving the Archangels.

Therefore, no one was surprised that his ceremony was private and extensive, where he was named as the Angel of Healing.

A special talent of the little one was his dominion of the Magic of Light, practically extinct and necessary after the Great War.

The rite was carried out in a chapel formed by stone eyes and crystal wings, under the brightness of the merciful moon, only the words of the Great Spirit were heard, and the young man's measured breathing.

It lasted about seven hours, the longest fausto that neither of them had experienced.

In fact that left Feliciano exhausted and without energy, getting to sleep three days in a row, trying to recover his magic again.

After that Feliciano was dedicated to heal the wounded and to take care of the sick, something like a Salvation.

Heaven had never been so peaceful.

He never prayed for his parents.

That was his first sin, and the beginning of this story.


	3. II

_**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor the Alternate Universe belongs to me. I only own the work that you are going to read.**_

 _ **Notices: (In prologue)**_

 _ **Couples: (In prologue)**_

* * *

 **-You will sanctify the holidays.-**

He knew it was wrong, oh God, he did, but...

All the angels, including his brother and his former tutor, were in the Square of Holiness, celebrating Saint Maria.

What did he do? Easy, he had escaped.

This actually comes from before.

Feliciano always wanted to know what Earth was like.

He had heard so much about it!

The Guardian Angels coworkers of his brother had told him of infinite forests, transparent waters and giant animals, while Lovino always told him that the world was cruel and dark.

The urges of traveling were so much even for him, and he couldn't wait to do so.

-Oh for God's sake ...

He repeated himself as he finished the drawing on the wall of his room the portal that would take him to Earth.

From elementary school they learned how to draw them, to go to different places in the Heaven, but not the Earth or Hell.

Just hearing that name something shivered down the angel's back.

He had to do a lot of favors until he got the portal plans.

It really was more complicated than the normal ones, having an ancient and mysterious, delicate and meticulous intricate.

How had he hidden that from his brother?

Easy, he had hung a giant painting on the wall.

The painting was done with tears of angel, blood of elf and dust of fairies, courtesy of Kiku. The brush, however, was done with mermaid hair (which he had kindly asked for, and thanked in the same way)

He only needed the words to open the gate to the Otherworld, and he would be there.

-Aperi te ipsum mihi de mundo peccatum et voluntas; et quia opus humanum debet.

Light traversed every line, illuminating the whole room and Feliciano's face.

The painting seemed to vibrate and move on the stone, calling him.

Feliciano put a hand on it and the same glow swallowed his fingers, pulling him until his whole body was swallowed by the light.

Everything was white until a soft and wet touch touched his bare feet, the young man (No longer so young) closed his eyes feeling a fresh smell, a breeze caressing his skin, moving the fabric that covered him slightly, he stretched his wings enjoying the caresses and finally opened his eyes, facing a huge army of trees and flora.

Feliciano's smile grew and he took a few steps, he looked down and it was all green, above and everything was blue, moved by the excitement he spun on the now uncovered grass until he touched with his hand the wood of the trees.

Two small squirrels emerged from their hiding place and rested on the angel's shoulder, showing their trust in the stranger.

The angel laughed melodiously, stroking the little animal's head.

"They were right after all... This is beautiful."

He walked listening to the singing birds and enjoying the scent of flowers that peeked through the grass, remembering where the portal was, after all he didn't want to get lost.

He stopped his walk when he heard a few very human moans, freezing with fear.

He couldn't let a human see him!

He hid behind a tree, having a panoramic view of a great clearing that was illuminated by the soft light of the sunset, there seemed to be nothing.

Feliciano reassured himself that everything was a product of his imagination, and when he was about to leave his hiding place, a group of rabbits ran away, scaring the angel.

Of what or who fled?

He peered out and saw a figure dressed in red and black crawling on the grass, a trickle of blood falling in his path and from him came the moans.

Feliciano covered his mouth as he didn't want to shout, as a reflex act.

The shadow seemed to have stopped and collapsed, and the Italian could see that the blood came from a deep wound in his stomach and another on his shoulder.

The stranger removed the hood that covered him, showing a masculine and sculpted face, blond hair slightly disheveled by the battle he seemed to have lost.

Blue eyes like the sky opened and closed with heaviness, pale skin stained with blood and dirt, definitely something too beautiful to be human.

Feliciano, in an unconscious act for his daily task, ran to help the anonymous, leaving behind all the fear that this imposing man caused.

"Oh, for heaven's sake... Are you ok? Do you need help? They are deep wounds, it could take time to heal..."

A string of worried phrases came out of the mouth of the being of Light as he approached.

The stranger was surprised and tried to move away, opening his wounds more.

"Don't do that, it will be worse!"

Finally the blond deigned to look at the other, trying to frighten him or, if it got complicated, even killing him. Even wounded he was stronger than a human being.

But when he made eye contact, he froze.

Before his eyes was a boy with a small, feminine body, with a round, clean face, golden eyes and ebony hair, the innocence and beauty personified, it left him speechless, to him, a dirty and crawling Demon, he was the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

"Don't be afraid! I won't hurt you!"

'Of course you won't,' he thought 'You don't seem to be able to hurt an insect at all,' but he was silent.

That wasn't a human, was it?

A mortal would never have that aura of warmth and joy.

"Please, let me help you..."

Carefully the little being discovered his left abdomen and shoulder, checking them.

The demon hesitated... It didn't look like an incubus², despite its beauty, not an elf as it didn't seem to be from the forest... A nymph...? Despite his figure he was clearly a man...

So?

There was only one option left...

When the Dark One left his thoughts, there was no pain in his shoulder or any part of their body.

He looked at his belly, there was no wound left.

"Do you feel better?"

The blond's look of doubt turned to a cold and angry.

"What?"

He took the angel by the shoulders and stamped him against the tree on which he had been leaning.

"Why did you help me? What are you up to? Who are you and how did you find me?"

"Don't hurt me, I'm alone and I saw you hurt, so...!"

Didn't he have ulterior motives? He didn't seem to lie, although if he had learned something from angels, it was that they were manipulators and liars.

"You lie."

"I don't!"

The little boy's eyes filled with tears of terror and anguish, he couldn't die like that.

"I'll repeat it one more time... What did you do and why did you do it?"

"I..." The angel answered between sobs. "I saw you hurt and... I only cured him... It seemed really painful..."

The demon was silent. He was telling the truth.

Had he helped an enemy just because 'it seemed painful'...?

The blonde calmed down and combed his hair back, releasing the little one and letting him go.

"Do you know what I am?"

The orange-haired man denied, still frightened.

"I'm a demon."

* * *

¹: Open to me, world of sin and pleasure; for my human and necessary destiny. _(Translated into Latin by means of the Google translator, be proud professor of Latin)_

²: A male succubus. _(Incubus is a male demon in the European popular belief and mythology that is supposed to stand on top of the sleeping female victim, to have with whom he sleeps, according to a myriad of mythological and legendary traditions.)_


	4. III

_**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor the Alternate Universe belongs to me. I only own the work that they are going to read.**_

 _ **Notices: (In prologue)**_

 _ **Couples: (In prologue)**_

* * *

 _ **-You shall not take the name of God in vain.-**_

That was their first meeting.

I don't know very well how it ended, if Feliciano fled or if they talked, all that he remembers is those celestial eyes hiding in the shadows and fading.

The angel arrived just in time to the house, he had to hurry to hang the painting to hide the portal, to take off his clothes and to pretend to sleep before his brother returned.

He spent the whole night thinking about that cool look and light hair.

He had met a demon! HE HEALED a demon!

But instead of feeling fear or guilt, a strange emotion filled his chest, adrenaline filled his body and a immense desire to laugh made its way into him.

He wanted to see him again.

For the love of God, he wanted to see him again!

And ask his name, his favorite color, why he had such a serious face... He wanted to know so many things!

That emotion was a little bittersweet, knowing he was supposed to be an enemy.

Several moons passed until Lovino (who had spent all that time watching over his younger brother) was called to another battle.

Feliciano had never been so happy that his brother was gone (he really felt guilty about that emotion), but hid it with a sad face and a lot of hugs to his brother.

When he finally left, the little angel ran to his room, closed the door and removed the painting from the wall, revealing the portal.

He activated it with that phrase in Latin and walked through it without fear, soon feeling the touch of the grass and its freshness.

He opened his eyes and the light, miraculously, didn't blind him, trying to remember the way to the clear. Feliciano ran through the trees until he reached it.

There was no one, as expected.

Feliciano couldn't avoid a puncture of disappointment, after all, he had gone there for a reason.

He knew it was stupid and useless, but he decided to wait.

Who knows?

He sat on the grass, ran among the trees, balanced on the stones of the lake, danced among the flowers...

That was all his afternoon.

When evening had come, Feliciano decided to swim a little, so he got rid of his clothes, placed them on a rock and entered in the warm water.

When it already surrounded his waist, Feliciano spread his wings, which measured more than him in all his totality.

He wiped his arms and head, wiping away the dirt it was left because of the grass, running his hands down his neck and chest.

"Have you never been told that predators are looking for cute preys like you?"

A playful voice crept through the air and bristled the little angel's skin, reflexively hiding its body between its wings.

"Aw~ How cute, right Al?"

"Yes!"

Feliciano blushed and looked at his spies.

The one who had spoken to him first was a man with white hair and eyes of blood, a mischievous smile escaping his lips.

The second, who seemed less interested because he looked elsewhere (Although he seemed more obliged than anything else) was blond and wearing glasses that concealed his eyes, a wild lock escaped in his bangs and seemed annoyed for some reason.

"I forgot that Ivan forbade you to look, what a pity. But more for me." He stopped looking at the blonde to analyze the little angel with a lustful look, making Feliciano blush more.

"Wasn't your brother interested in him?"

"Just look at him! He's adorable, how can I resist that?"

While they argued the little Angel picked up his clothes and put them on, trying to sneak away.

"Where are you going, little one?"

The snow-colored hair man intercepted him halfway, but instead of being aggressive as the blond had been, he took him gently by the waist, pressing him against it.

"Eeeek!"

"Gilbert." Another voice, more familiar to him, sounded. "Release him."

The red-eyed man pouted.

"Now."

The blonde of a few days ago was the one who spoke.

"But little brother..."

"No "little brother", grab your bird and leave your adolescent hormones already."

Feliciano felt the pressure on his waist disappear and how this 'Gilbert' was grumbling.

"Ah, and you." He pointed to the blond. "Arthur is looking for you, Alfred. Something about cooking today or something."

Alfred turned pale and ran out of the clear.

"I'm sorry. My brother can be an asshole sometimes."

"It doesn't matter..." Feliciano ran his hand over his neck. "He just scared me a little, ve..."

The blond ignored that strange sound that came from between his lips and sighed.

"Why are you here?"

"Hmh?"

"I mean, why did you come back? Don't tell me that for a fight, you don't look like a battle angel."

Feliciano blushed himself, he couldn't tell him he was there to find him!

"Eh... Well..."

The angel tried to find some excuses.

"I had seen the water and I wanted to bathe here... Exactly that!"

The demon arched an eyebrow, not believing a word, but hey, that Angel didn't seem very normal.

"I see..."

Feliciano sighed and told the truth.

"Honestly... I just wanted to know your name."

"My name?"

"Yes... It's the first time I've met a demon, and I'd like to get to know you better, and... And..."

"Why? We are natural enemies, you know that, right?"

"I know! But, you don't look as bad as everyone says... I mean...!"

The demon nodded, and being unresponsive to his logical side, replied: "So you want to know?"

Feliciano nodded.

"Promise me you will not tell anyone."

The Angel raised a solemn hand. "I swear to God, sir."

The dark being was surprised by it, that oath was very important in the heavens.

"Ludwig."

"Oh?"

"My name, Ludwig."

Feliciano smiled broadly, illuminating most of the clearing.

"Feliciano Vargas to serve you, captain!" Ludwig almost smiled, until he analyzed that well and understood.

"Var... gas?"


End file.
